Kirby Questers
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: Kirby makes a team out of some other Kirbies to help and protect others people that live in Dreamland and they have lot's of adventures with each other.
1. New Friends

Some where in the happy life of Dreamland a yellow wheel was racing along a path " Nonono! I'm gonna be latee! I'll look like an idiot infront of all of them!"

They wheel hit a rock making it fly upwards and land right onto the ground. It turned into something it was a Kirby is skin was a colour with his cheeks red so was his feet. On top of his head was a hat that was blue and yellow. It was a wheel ability cap. But the Kirby quickly got back onto his feet and started running and didn't go back into his wheel form " Why am I like this!?"

He then looked ahead of him and he saw another Kirby but he looked really mad. His skin was a teal colour and his cheeks were slightly pink as well as his feet he had a gray cap on his head and held a paint brush in one of his hands. He was yelling at another Kirby who was in the sky. The Kirby in the sky was light blue and had red cheeks and feet. On his head looked a bit like a jet it was also keeping him up in the air. " Aww~ What's wrong Kiro? Mad that I called your ability girly?"

" FAZE! WHEN I SOME HOW GET TO YOU I'M GONNA SHOW YOU IT ISN'T GIRLY!" The Kirby that seemed to be called Kiro yelled at the other.

The yellow Kirby walked over to Kiro and asked " Are you ok?"

Kiro turned to the yellow Kirby and yells " WELL FAZE ISN'T GONNA BE OK WHEN I GET TO HIM! MY ABILITY IS MANLY!"

Kiro took a deep breath " Heh sorry about that I just really hate it when anyone calls it girly. So like you maybe heard Faze saying my name it's Kiro nice to meet you and you are?"

The yellow Kirby smiled " I'm Flynn what are you two doing out here?"

Faze floated down " We were asked to come here by this Kirby he's like pink or something."

Flynn then started panicing " Oh no! Were gonna be late!"

Flynn was about to rush off but Faze quickly grabbed him " Hey chill so what if were late? It's not like it's school or something. If we are late we can be late together giving us more time to get to know each other."

Flynn started to calm down " O-Ok..."

They started walking again but then someone made a huge leap over them. They landed infront of them. But not facing them. Their skin was a very light yellow and their feet was green and around the top of their head some red was rapped around. They turned around to face them " So I'm guessing this Kirby person wanted you boys to come as well?"

They all looked at each other and nodded by her voice they could tell it was a girl. She smiled " Good anyway we better get going but...Max!"

They look behind them to see a white coloured Kirby behind them who was slowly walking towards them. His cheeks were gray and so was his feet and on top of his head was a sleep cap. But then he fell to the ground anfd started sleeping. The Light coloured yellow Kirby rolled her eyes and shook the Kirby awake " Come on Max!"

Max yawned and said " Ok...Kari..."

He started walking over to Flynn,Faze and Kiro. " Sorry about my friend Max with his Sleep Copy Ability. It's hard to keep him awake."

Kiro says " Yeah we can see."

Kari smirks at them " Well anyway we better get going!"

She rushes off ahead leaving the four of them behind. Flynn turned to Max who seemed to be a little shorter then him " Is she always like this?"

" Pretty much.." He yawned.

Faze cheers " Well come on guys!"

Faze he started running as well. As Flynn turned back into a wheel trying to catch up with them. Leaving Kiro and Max behind. " Well I guess were walking."

~Meanwhile~

There was a light green Kirby and a purple kirby walking with each other. The light green Kirby had a sort of blue feet and had a purple cap on his head he was also swinging a yo-yo around. The purple Kirby had light purple feet and cheeks. She held a sword in one of her hands and she had a green hat on her head as she swings the sword around with joy. The purple Kirby seemed too be very talkative while the light green one seemed to be very quiet. Not saying anything the purple on turned to the light green one "Hey Danny? Do you think this sword trick is cool!?"

As she jumped up into the air and slammed her sword right on the ground. Danny gave a nod and the purple Kirby put her hand on his head " Oh Danny I wonder what your thinking I bet your thinking _Oh Belle your so awesome I want to be like you!_ "

Danny gave her a confused look and she laughed " Just joking with you Danny!"

She grabbed on his hand and started pulling him along " Let's go!"

But then she crashed into someone and it was Faze " Oww..."

She smiles " Sorrryyy! Didn't see you!"

" It's no problem." Faze responed.

They got up and Faze asked " Who are you two?"

Belle smiled " I'm Belle!" She pulled Danny up from the ground " This is Danny he doesn't like talking."

Then Flynn stopped before he crashed into them " Phew there you are guys."

They had stopped infront of a tree and someone walked out of the doorway " Hello it's good to see that you all came."

Belle cheers " Your Kirby right!?"

Kirby smiled " Yep! So where are the others?"

Faze responed " Being slow."

Flynn asked " Should we wait inside for them?"

Kirby responds " Good idea i'll wait outside for them while you guys make your selfs at home."

They all walked inside it was very big inside there was a sofas and also a big tv as well as a circle carpet in the middle of it. Belle picks up Danny and rushes over to the sofas and throws him right onto the sofa. She grabs a nearby remote and turns it on Faze says " She seems a bit pushy with her friend."

" Yeah he does."

" HEY NERDS!" They were all suprised by Kari who ran in with Kiro and Max. Who had fallen asleep and Kiro was carrying him. He shakes him awake and he climbs down and heads over to the sofas as well and falls asleep again.

Kirby walks in and says " So that's almost everyone."

Kiro asks " How many are left Kirby?"

" Just one she should be here any moment."

" MORTALS!"

They all jumped they see a black colored Kirby she had pink cheeks and feet she held a big hammer in her hand and she had a white and blue headband on her head she looked over at all of them " Listen here! I'm a great warroir! Also future ruler of this world! Kirby here has brought me here because he needs my assistance!"

They all stared blankly at her. Kirby awkwardly says " Well...Anyway what's your name?"

She slams her hammer down " My name strikes fear into others when it's heard! You sure want to hear it!?"

Kirby awkwardly nodded and she smirked " Ok then the name that makes you unable to sleep at night! The name that makes you shake in fear! I'm know as Hannah!"

Belle was the only one to speak up " Nice name!"

" IT'S THE NAME OF FEAR IT'S SELF!"

Kirby sighed " Ok ahem anyway. The reason I asked you all here is because you guys don't have a home right?"

" Pretty much." Kari responed.

" Well I can offer you guys a home and free food." Kirby continued.

Kiro asked " Is there a catch or something?"

Kirby smiled " Well sort of..It's that you guys become apart of this team i'm making called Kirby Questers! We help others and protect them from harm."

Max smiled " That sounds nice..." But then he falls asleep on the sofa.

Kirby asked " So what do you think you want to join?"

Belle raised her hand " I like it! I wanna help others!"

Danny raised his as well and Belle says " Danny want's to join as well!"

Faze and Kiro raise their hand up " We'll join!"

Kari raises her hand as well " I'll join and i'm sure Max will want to join as well."

Flynn smiled " I'll join I want to protect people!"

Hannah raises her hand as well " As the future ruler of Dreamland I want my followers to be safe."

Kirby cheers " Yay! Alright I got some sleeping bags you can use them untill we have your rooms built."

Flynn says " Thanks Kirby were glad to have some place we can call home."

Kirby smiles at Flynn " No problem!"


	2. Stolen Food Crisis

After Kirby got the sleeping bags it asked " Hey how about we tell a little about our selfs so we can get to know each other a bit more."

Belle raised her hand " MEEE!"

Belle stood up and said " Ok I'm Belle! Well you see I was pretty much a wonder and I was born with this ability I didn't really know how to use it so...Some Sword Knights helped me learn some great awesome moves!"

Belle stood up and swinged her sword around. " Haha and after the training was done I wondered again then I met Danny!"

Kirby looked over at Danny who was right next to her. " So Danny want to tell us a bit about your self?"

Danny shaked his head and Belle says " Danny doesn't like talking but I can tell you about him because we have been travling with each other foorr a llooooonnnnggg time!"

Kirby said " Oh ok." Suprised that a very talkative person and a quiet person were friends.

Belle smiles " Alright sooo! I met Danny alone in the forest he was doing some cool yo-yo tricks!"

" I ran over to him and told him how cool those tricks were he looked pretty suprised at my compliment like he never heard something like that before. But I tried getting him to talk but he wouldn't so I asked for his name wondering if that would get him to talk but he stood up and drawed his name in the dirt with his yo-yo and it spelled _Danny_ since that was his name I called him that so I just asked him yes or no questions so it would be easier for him so I asked him if he wanted to come with me. He was thinking and then he nodded and that's how we become best friends!"

Flynn says " That's a nice story."

Max was sleeping and said " Mmhm."

Kari says " So that's how you two became friends."

Faze says " Meh heard better."

Kiro nudges Faze " Ssh idiot!"

Hannah smirks " Intesting story future followers!"

Kirby asked " So whos next?"

Flynn raised his hand " I'll tell my story. You see where I'm from I'm a big racer I really like going around a track and racing Wheelies those guys are really nice and I would of never gotten into racing if it wasn't for Wheels."

Kiro asked " Who's Wheels?"

Flynn smiled " Oh he is my best friend or he used to be my only friend. Because the Wheelies weren't much of a fan of me but Wheels taught me everything I know about racing and my ability so we joined The Great Wheel Prix since I had the power of Wheel I was aloud to race and heh big suprise I actually won so I decied to wonder and I had Wheels defend my title because I wouldn't be able to do this exploring and meet you guys which I'm glad I have met you."

Belle's eyes lit up as she cupped her cheeks with her hands " Awww! What a sweet story!"

Danny smiled and nodded. Belle says " Danny likes your story as well."

Faze shruggs " Eh I guess it's a nice story."

Kiro sighed and throwed a bit of paint onto him which made the both of them get into a fight everyone just sighed except Danny who just rolled his eyes. Kirby stood up saying " I'll go get some food for us to eat."

He walks into another room but let's a huge scream " WHAT NOOOOO! THIS IS THE WORSE POSSIBLE THING!"

Everyone except Max who was asleep on the floor rushed into room where Kirby was crying on floor next to open door which seemed to be a bit broken and above the door there was a sign that said _Food Storage_ and it was empty no food was in there. Kari asked " What happened Kirby?"

" ALL THE FOOD STOLEN! But I know who would do such a horrible crime."

Belle raises her hand as if she was in class " Was it santa?"

Everyone in the room but Belle just facepamed Kirby continued " Uh..No it was King Dedede!"

Everyone in the room was confused " He's the king of Dreamland plus he has stolen food from lot's of people before so who's with me to get the food back!"

Faze having his jet support him in the air says " Me! Plus we'll starve without it and I doubt any of us know any gardening."

Kiro sighed " I'll go too" He pulled Faze down from the air and back to the ground " I gotta keep this idiot out of trouble."

Faze and Kiro gave glares at each other. Belle and Danny step forward " We'll help to Danny and I don't want to starve as well!"

Flynn nervously step forward " I'll help too I mean this King Dedede...Doesn't he have chefs of his own to make him food?"

Kari and Max who was now in the room awake came forward " We'll help there's one thing you should never do to me and that is STEAL MY FOOD RIGHT UNDER OUR SEEING EYEBALLS! HE SHALL FEAR MY FISTS!"

" Yeah..." Max yawned

They all heard a loud slam to the floor making the room shake they all look at Hannah who slammed down her hammer to get their attention " Who does this mortal think he is stealing from the future ruler of this world AND her followers! Once I deal with him I'll be his Judge,Jury and -"

Kirby covered her mouth before she could continue " We get it Hannah. Alright everyone let's go to King Dedede's castle and get back our stolen food!"

" YEAH!" They all cheered running out the building. And they follow Kirby to get to the castle but first they had to get through a forest. Faze scoffs " Please why would we need to walk through a forest when I can just fly to the castle and get back all the food all by my self!"

Faze was about to take off but Kiro jumped onto him " I ain't trusting you to go there alone remember the last time you tried to go alone?"

Faze groaned " FINE! But I offered the easy way out."

Before they walked into the woods Kirby says " Alright guys and girls let's be quiet as possible we don't want Whispy Woods to know were here we always end up fighting when we see each other."

Faze yelled " You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad!"

Kiro then hits him on the head with the back of his paintbrush " Shush! I wish you had a mute button!"

" Oh yeah well I wish you weren't such a killjoy!"

" Well I wish you wo-"

Flynn yelled " BOTH OF YOU ZIP IT!"

They both glared at Flynn who hid behind Hannah quietly saying " S-Sorry..."

Then the trees started shaking everyone both glared at Kiro and Faze they both said " Oops.."

Kirby yelled " Quick let's get out of here!"

Kari quickly picked up Max and joined everyone running away. After a while they saw a light at the end of the woods. Max mumbled " Giant tree...Coming..."

Then out of the ground a giant tree burst out of the ground a Kirby knew who it was he gave a nervous smile " Heeyy Whispy how you doing? Sorry we walked through your woods without saying anything and making lot's of loud noise but we have some where to be so you won't mind if we-"

A giant apple fell down almost hitting Kirby but he moved out of the way of it. Whispy Woods had an angry expression on his face " I had enough of this!"

He started spitting out powerful blows of air right at them Kari jumped up hitting Whispy in the face with a Spin Kick " Talking isn't going to work Kirby I think fighting is the only way out of this and if you're going to argue do you think he is in the mood for talking? I mean King Dedede already went through here right so he must be pretty upset with all the trespassing through here."

Max yawned rubbing his eyes " Hey..It's the giant tree from my dreams but he looks much less injured...Weird dream it must of been..."

Faze smirked " This guy thinks he can beat us? Well he's go-"

Faze was then hit in the face by the gust of wind knocking him right into Flynn. Kiro rolled his eyes " You're an idiot Faze."

Kiro quickly painted on the ground and a Poppy Bro Jr popped out from the painting throwing some bombs right at Whispy Woods. Hannah raised her hammer and slam it right onto Whispy. She grinned " Face the wrath of the future ruler of the world! My followers and I shall strike you down!"

She turned over to Kirby " Hey! Aren't you gonna help?"

Kirby replied " Well I would be a better at fighting Whispy Woods if I had a Copy Ability. Unlike you guys I wasn't born with one."

Hannah then throwed her hammer right at Kirby yelling " Have this then!"

Kirby quickly inhaled it and transformed into Hammer Kirby. Kirby smiled at Hannah " Thanks Hannah but you don't have your hammer anymore."

Hannah laughed " Who said it was truely gone?"

She raised her hand in the air and in a puff of smoke a new hammer was now in her hand. " I can create hammers if I lose the one I just had like the one I allowed you to inhale future follower."

Kirby sighed " Just call me Kirby,Hannah."

Danny and Belle were both working together at fighting Whispy. Belle was repeatly swinging her swords at him while Danny was covering her from all the stuff he was dropping from his leaves. A root came out the ground grabbing Danny and slamming him down onto the ground repeatedly. Belle noticed this and quickly ran over to the root and raised her sword high and cutted it causing Whispy to let Danny go. " Nobody messes with my non talking friend!"

Danny smiled at Belle as they were ready to attack again. Kirby raised his hammer yelling " Everyone attack together!"

They all rushed at Whispy hitting him with all they had causing him to have a tear in his eye and looked a bit weaker and Danny walked towards him and gave him and bow. Everyone was confused except Belle " Danny is accepting your defeat Mr Whispy Woods after all none of us really wanted to fight you we just wished to pass through. So can we? This mean guy King Dedede I think his name was has stolen all the food we had and were just trying to get it back."

Whispy looked down at Danny who was giving him a calm smile. Whispy returned a smile as well he moved to the side letting them through " I'm sorry Kirby and Kirby's friends I'm just a bit upset with all the noise and people walking through my forest too much."

" It's alright Whispy Woods we'll be going now so have a nice day!"

They all ran out the woods towards the exit waving goodbye to Whispy Woods.


End file.
